


Overwhelmed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell tried to remember how many chickens he had to feed.





	Overwhelmed

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell tried to remember how many chickens he had to feed when he was able to recall how many victims he gathered for his master to control a year ago.

THE END


End file.
